1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to stands for displaying photographs, and more particularly to a support brace extending from the rear surface of the photograph.
2. Background Art
In general, display stands are of two types; a frame which encloses the photograph or an easel on which the photograph rests. These stands have the disadvantage that they cost more than the photograph they display since both types have sections that are visible to the viewer and so the materials must be of a quality and design pleasing to the viewer. The costs of such materials needed to fabricate the stands is therefore significantly higher compared to the cost of a developed photograph. With both the frame and easel style there is the additional disadvantage that, in general, they are too bulky to be effectively packaged in the envelope containing the developed photographs.
There are two inexpensive stands available, but they are not suitable for this application. The first is a frame constructed of heavyweight paper that is commonly included in packages of photographs from professional photographers. The cost and bulk of these frames do not make it practical for film processors to include them with developed prints for the general public. Additionally, pictures placed in these frames tend to slip out. The second type consists of a sheet of cardboard with a hinged brace on the back to prop the sheet up for display. While somewhat less expensive and less bulky than at the frame first described it has the disadvantage that the consumer must apply an adhesive to the cardboard sheet to mount the photograph on it. The material costs are still significant when compared to the cost of a roll of processed film.
Thus there is a need for an inexpensive, compact stand for displaying photographs that can be included by a film processor with the developed film and prints.